


To Make a Winchester Smile

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Gen, Mojo - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been feeling down so Cas figures out a way to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make a Winchester Smile

Cas watched with a disheartened look at the taller, younger Winchester who sat with a sad and irritated look plastered onto his face. The angel hated to see either of the Winchesters in a downcast mood. Cas wasn’t sure what was bothering Sam, but he only wanted to help put him into a better mood; he would’ve asked Dean for some help, but he was tuning up the Impala outside. Cas had to handle this one on his own.

He cleared his throat, “So um…”

Sam glanced up, sighing in discontent but curious as to the angel’s vocalization, “Yeah?”

"I was thinking about this joke…but I don’t know of you’d understand the humor… It’s in Enochian.." Cas replied.

"Uh… Okay… That’s great… I can’t speak Enochian though.." Sam’s gaze turned a bit sideways as he faced the angel, but then he returned to his work, cataloging and researching through some old, lore filled books.

So much for that route.

Cas raked his brain for an idea on how to pull Sam from his gloomy aura, until he came across a helpful memory…

A memory that entailed Sam cackling out laughter and beaming a smile as Dean teased him and pinned him to the floor, wiggling his fingers all over his little brother’s torso. It had made Sam positively hysterical, but in the end he was still smiling, and in a much better mood.

Yeah… That should work.

Cas stood straight and moved closer to the desk Sam had been sitting at. When Cas was only a foot or two away, Sam noticed the presence and shot a glance his way, “Hey- um… What are you doing, Cas?”

Cas didn’t answer, too focused on what he was trying to do. He slowly brought a hand toward Sam’s forehead, and Sam flinched away, but the angelic fingers quickly followed his backtracking.

"Wait- What are you-" Sam cut himself off, noticing a very strange sensation beginning in his middle, "C-Cas? What- hehe- what did you- hahaha-" Sam couldn’t protest much longer, seeing as giggles and snickers kept escaping his lips. It felt as though a hundred little fingers were poking and prodding all over his torso; whatever Cas had done, Sam felt like someone was tickling him.

"W-Waithahaha- Cas- stop it hehe, what did youhahaha do?" Sam squirmed in the chair, his hands clasped down over his sides and stomach, trying to press the feelings away.

Cas watched with a half-smile as Sam tried to get the feeling coursing through him under control. The hunter’s mouth was upturned into a semi-repressed grin.

Sam kicked against the floor and looked up at Cas, letting out another short laugh with his eyes pleading for the angel to revoke whatever mojo or power was compelling his nerves to feel this tingling. Cas simply narrowed his eyes and Sam felt the tickling feeling grow tenfold and spread, now attacking his ribs and under his arms, his thighs and kneecaps, and he could feel some even venturing toward his feet.

"Nooo-no hahahahaHAHAHAHAHACAS HAHAHAHA STOP STOP HAHAHAHA WHAT IS THIHIHHIHIHIS HAHAHAHAhahahahahaha hahahacas! Cas! Plehehehehease!" Sam lost it and fell to the floor, his hands grasping at the areas under attack desperately, fighting to get the tickles to stop.

Sam felt some of the ghostly fingers scratching at the skin under his arms, while others wiggled in the spaces between his ribs, another set spidered all over his stomach and sides and hips, still more kneading at his thighs, and finally some more scribbling over his soles and toes. Sam was going absolutely nuts, beside himself with manic laughter. He could barely slip in pleas to the angel between bouts of hysterical giggles.

After a few more minutes, Cas decided that Sam looked as though this little ‘treatment’ was doing more harm than good, and with barely a snap of his fingers the sensations were gone. The younger Winchester lay panting and sprawled out on the floor; he tried to speak through his exhausted attempt to catch his breath, “How- how did you… Why did you…?”

"I only wanted to see you in a better mood, Sam." Cas supplied, "You looked upset."

"Since when can angels use their powers to tickle people?" Sam sighed, a slight smile still plastered to his face.

"There are many things we can do Sam." Cas deadpanned.

Sam laughed with a roll of his eyes, “Well don’t do it to me ever again- that was terrible.”

Cas shrugged his shoulders with a smile of his own and apologized for going a bit overboard. Sam pulled himself up from the floor; just then, Dean walked in the door, grease stains and sweat smeared across him.

"Cas, maybe you should show Dean one of those cool things you can do with your mojo…" Sam smirked.

"Are you suggesting I-" Cas started.

"Yeah I think Dean’d love to see that." Sam chuckled to himself.

Dean raised a brow and interjected, “What’s so funny?”

"Oh you’ll see." Sam grinned as Cas approached the older hunter. Dean backed up nervously, questioning what the angel was about to do. Within minutes he was clutching his sides on the ground and laughing his head off, a string of threats and profanities directed at his brother and the angel pouring from his mouth between hysterics.

Cas eventually released the older Winchester from his ‘torment’, and helped him up. Dean was not exactly entertained with the newly-discovered angel powers.


End file.
